iQuit
by NateDawg5000
Summary: What happens when freddie gets fed up with sam and quits icarly? TOTAL SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

**icarly - iquit**

**What will happen when Freddie gets fed up with Sams bullying and quits icarly?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"SAM! FREDDIE! Its time to get ready for the show!" Carly yelled from upstairs as Freddie and Sam where fighting because Sam took the last soda and Freddie was about to take it.

"I WANT THE SODA!" Freddie yelled.

"Why don't you take it?" Sam shot back.

"No i'm gonna be the better person" Freddie replied.

"Whatever...nerd" Sam mummbeld.

"You know what Sam?" Freddie shot back.

"What Freddie?" Sam replied.

"Your gonna make me go crazy one day and make me quit and stop icarly" Freddie shot back.

"Freddie! Sam!" Carly said as she stormed into the room "The show goes on air in 1 minute! come on!"

"Yeah where coming" Sam and Freddie both replied as they stared at eachother and then they got into the elavator.

"So would you really quit icarly just cause sam was being mean to you?" Carly asked.

"Yes im sick and tired of her being a bully" Freddie replied as he glared at Sam and Sam glared back.

"Please dont quit...for me" Carly said looking at Freddie and saying it in a sweet voice.

"I dont know" Freddie said.

Sam looked at her watch and said "15 seconds till icarly" as they got out of the elavator.

On icarly they did various segments like Messin with Lubert, Tech Time with Freddie which Sam made fun of and they did a few more.

"Sam i really hate when you make fun of me and tech time with freddie" Freddie told Sam.

"So what?" Sam shot back.

"So what?! SO WHAT!?" Freddie yelled.

"You heard me lonely, never gonna get a girlfriend, big nosed freak!" Sam yelled at Freddie.

"SAM!" Carly yelled at Sam.

"I QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Freddie yelled and stormed out of the room and Carly went after him.

"Freddie! Please don't quit!" Carly pleaded.

"I AM QUITING! IM SICK OF SAM! SHES A JERK AND I HATE HER!!!!" Freddie yelled at Carly and walked out of Carlys place and into his.

Meanwhile upstairs Sam heard him say i hate her and Sam couldn't believe he hated her and it made her a little upset and wished that she was nicer

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sam wishing she was nicer? WHAT!?**

**Reviews make me write faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a spencer scene**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Spencer was up on top of the roof fixing the roof cause one of his rockets when through the roof and he had to fix it so lubert wouldnt kick them out and out of no where pack of birds came flying down by him.

"Hey little fellas" Spencer said with a smile and he had been eating some crackers and the birds looked hungry.

"you want some crackers?" he asked and as soon as he said that they all took his crackers and spencer fell and caught onto the gutters.

"Uh LITTLE HELP HERE! Man dangling from roof here!" Spencer cried for help.

The Birds came over and started to peck on his fingers.

"OUCH! STOP!" Spencer cried as they pecked on his fingers.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry that it was so short! the next chapter will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**IM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IVE BEEN BUSY**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Freddie was sitting in his room really mad and was thinking if quiting was the right thing and then his mom walked in and asked "Freddie you ok?" and just then Freddie yelled at his mom "GO AWAY!!!" Freddie has never talked to his mom like that.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**5 minutes later**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Freddie heard a knock on the door and it was Sam and Freddies mom let her in and said "Hes in his room" and Sam replied with a simple "Thanks" and went and knocked on his door.

Freddie got up and answered the door and saw Sam and said "Come to make fun of me again?" Freddie went over and sat on his bed so Sam couldn't see his face cause hes crying.

"Listhen Freddie, theres a reason i'm always mean to you" Sam told Freddie as she got closer to him "I'm jealous of Carly"

"Jealous of Carly? why?" Freddie asked as he looked at sam.

"Cause well you like her like her and when a girl is mean to a guy it means she likes him" Sam said sorta embarresed.

"You mean you like me?" Freddie said shocked.

"Yes Freddie I like you" Sam said as she sat on the bed.

"Well, when your not mean i like you too" Freddie said as he looked into her eyes

"So you maybe wanna go out sometime?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Freddie said happily.

"Is friday good?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Freddie replied.

"So ill see you friday then" Sam said as he got up and Freddie walked her to the door and Sam snuck a kiss to Freddie and Freddie smiled and kissed her back as she left.

"Awwww my little freddie has a date" Freddies Mom said

"Yep" Freddie said with a smile.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it was short!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	4. Chapter 4

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Heyyyyy its Chapter 4!!! woooo**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Carly was sitting on the couch thinking of ways to get Freddie back on the show and then she heard a knock on the door and she got up and went to the door and there was Sam she said "Hi sam!"

"Hey Carly" Sam said in a happy mood.

"What are you so happy about?" Carly asked.

"Well, I'm going out with Freddie on Friday" Sam explained.

"You and Freddie on a Date? No wayyy" Carly said.

"Yes wayyy" Sam told Carly.

"You like him!?" Carly asked shocked.

"Yeahhhhh" Sam replied.

"But you'r always mean to him" Carly told Sam.

"Well when a girl is mean to a guy it means she likes him" Sam explained.

"Then i gotta be mean to Jake haha" Carly joked "Now if your going to go on this date you need to get some better clothes" Carly explained

"Huh?!" Sam said as her mouth dropped

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cut To Spencer**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Spencer was still hanging from the gutters and yelling for help when a mouse came by "SHOO MOUSE!" Spencer yelled and the mouse came over and bit one of his fingers making him let go so he was hanging from one hand "OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Spencer cried and almost fell off and the mouse came over to his other hand but spencer had enough strengh to pull up and kick the mouse in the behind and the mouse went flying off the roof and into a birds nest and now spencer was dangling upside down and yelled "HELP!!! MAN DANGLING UPSIDE DOWN HERE!!!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cut To Carly and Sam at The Mall**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ok same see anything you like" Carly asked and Sam pointed to a paramore shirt and Carly said "NO!!! you need something like this" Carly said as she picked out a Pink Striped Shirt, Pink Tight Jacket and Sorta Tight White Jeans.

"Fineeee" Sam said as she wasnt pleased.

Hours of shopping for more girly clothes later...

There was a cart full of pinks, dots & stripes and Sam wasnt to pleased that she had to wear them "Carly why do i have to wear all this?" Sam asked.

"Cause your starting to date guys and i happen to know that Freddie liked this sorta stuff on girls" Carly laughed.

"Then i will wear it!" Sam said as she jumped up and down as Carly laughed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Next Chapter Will Be The Date!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
